Died Too Young
by asianbabygrl03
Summary: Everyone's in the digiworld when a girl comes to help them. Little did they know she was famous, not that she wanted to be. Anyway Kouji finally understands what one would do to help others, even if it means risking their life.
1. Who Are You?

Chapter 1: Who Are You? ~Takuya's POV~ Last night we got a call from Lady Ofanimon Saying we were needed in the digital world. Great, what's next? We went aboard a Trailmon and now.  
  
"Ugh! Get off you midget!" Well were battling a bunch of Vegimon that were being. I don't know, crazy. Oh Crap! Takuya and I unified spirit evolved, and I really didn't see the point. Well the others were left defenseless and let's just say they got a bit tied up. The Vegimon were using them as shields and we couldn't risk hitting one of them, they couldn't endure an attack like that.  
  
"What is the big wolf scared that-" He was cut off when some girl appeared from the middle of nowhere and sliced off the Vegimons' err.well I think they're arms well not really. Anyway Kouji and I caught the others as they fell still binded from a great height. The black haired girl drove the other Vegimon away.  
  
"Thanks for helping us out," I said as we untied the others.  
  
"Yeah," Zoeie said as she got up promptly.  
  
"No prob." She turned to leave and Kouji went after her. Just so you know how she looks, she was wearing a silk top and pants; her hair was about as long as Kouji; and she had eyes like a hawk.  
  
"Hey wait up!" I called after them. We followed them trying to catch up. Who knew Kouji could actually run that fast.  
  
~Kouji's POV~ "Sup?" the girl asked me turning around.  
  
"I want to repay my debt to you so I'm going to need a name," I responded effortlessly.  
  
"Forget it I was just hanging around and though you bunch could use a hand that all. So you owe me nothing."  
  
"Look you ought to go back to the real world, its dangerous here," I said my eyes a bit harder than usual.  
  
"Do you think you're the only digidestends around here?" She pulled from her back pocket a d_terminal, threw it into the air single handed and caught it. I was stunned at the news for a second.  
  
Her. a digidestend? Was it possible? I mean we have all the spirits. How was that possible? When I got my voice back the first thing out of my lips was, "You're digidestend?"  
  
"I think you already know the answer to that question. And judging by the way you digivolved it seems you have the spirits of the legendary warriors, beast, and unified spirits. My evolutions are different. Mine are mystic, dragon, phoenix, and warrior," she said swiftly.  
  
"Oh." The others had caught up a while ago so they heard everything.  
  
"Well see ya." She turned and walked a few paces until I called her back. She turned on the heel of her cross-trainers.  
  
"What." The ground beneath her broke. I dropped to the grounds and grabbed her upper left arm.  
  
"Oh Holy Crap!" She roared. With her free hand she drew a dagger from her sheath and rammed it into the rock. Her arms were really slippery and our hands slid little by little and I accidentally let her go.  
  
Luckily she still had a hand on the dagger. She drew out another dagger and forced it into the grey stone. She used her upper arm strength to pull herself to the edge. I grabbed both her wrists and pulled her up.  
  
"Thanks," she panted heavily, "Who in the heck would dig a hole in the middle of nowhere?"  
  
*That Night* I was tossing and turning in my bed that night trying to get some sleep. Aah! Every time I'm about to doze off that girl keeps popping up in my head. Great and I'm most likely never going to find out her name.  
  
I sighed rolling over on my bed to look out my window. I stared out at the sky. It wasn't exactly like the skies in story books with all its stars and stuff. It was a dark, grey sky filled with nothing. That's how I feel most of the time, just lonely, lost, and sometimes without a clue.  
  
Finally I rolled over because I couldn't stand looking out the window anymore. Honestly, a grey sky doesn't improve anyone's mood. After a few hours I fell a sleep and it wasn't dreamless.  
  
*Kouji's Dream* I was out at the beach all by myself starring out at the same dark, grey sky. I felt soo alone and isolated. I hated that feeling. A refreshing wave splashed my face. The water was as cold as ice.  
  
Out of the blue anger over took my body. I didn't even know what I was angry about. Soon darkness took over every inch of my body. The blood flowing through my veins were boiled.  
  
Suddenly it was like I took a plunge into a bucket of ice. It was freezing and I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Thought you might need to cool down." I turned like greased lightning to see who dared disturb me. I saw that girl that helped us today sitting next to me. Her eyes were soft and glistening.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I snapped.  
  
"I just saw you and headed over." How interfering.  
  
"Get lost."  
  
"Make me."  
  
"I don't want to hit a girl."  
  
"Just try, I'll knock you back into the middle of last summer."  
  
"Do you have a reason to be here?"  
  
"No, but I saw you crying so I came over."  
  
"I didn't cry. A wave hit my face."  
  
"Oh, well you're obviously boiling mad."  
  
"How do you know?" I still wasn't looking at her. I watched as the grey sky cleared to display a dark blue sky filled with millions of stars. The moon's rays reflected onto the ocean's misty water, creating a reflection of a white circle surrounded by bright, white lights.  
  
"A second ago I could literally feel the humidity coming from every breath you made. But it seems like you've calmed down." She stood up and was about to leave when I called her back.  
  
"You still didn't tell me your name."  
  
"Alright, I'm Liz, Liz Cho." She smiled at me and then in a blinding silver light, she disappeared.  
  
I drifted from my dream back into reality, slowly leaving, but it was bound to end. It was just a matter of time. 


	2. Not Like Other Models

Chapter 2: Not Like Other Models The next morning I woke up a blinding yellow ray of light hitting my eyes. The sun was out beaming down, without a cloud in the sky.  
  
It looked pretty hot outside so I grabbed a tan sleeveless shirt, Capri's, and a bandana. I stuffed my breakfast down my throat nearly choking to death. It was like my mouth forgot how to operate correctly.  
  
So I dashed off to school arriving a little earlier than usual. I looked round for my friends. What caught my eye was Liz, or whatever her name, dressed, well. not like all the other girls. She had on a blue bandana, a red shirt reading '2 reckless to live, 2 young to die,' and jeans.  
  
I went over to her.  
  
"Sup Kouji?"  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
  
"Don't ask. So sup boy?"  
  
"What does it look like?"  
  
"Never mind, forget it."  
  
"You're Liz right?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Last night-"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"I didn't even ask my question."  
  
"I already knew what you were going to ask. You were going to say did that actually happen last night and the answer is yes."  
  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw James run over. He was the jock that hated me like a ton of other people at our school. And of course I hated him right back, soo what can I say?  
  
"Hi," James said addressing Liz. He was trying to do the tough look but it wasn't working out for him.  
  
"Err.can I help you?"  
  
"The others over there say you're Liz Cho, the model. Is it true?"  
  
"Yes and your point?"  
  
"I'm James Derrière. I'm Captain of the football team." I rolled my eyes. I guess the piggy eyed boy saw me. "You'll soon find out some people here are better than others. I can steer you in the right direction." I gave me a meaningful look literally saying 'I'm talking about you."  
  
Liz scoffed. "No thanks. I can tell the wrong sort myself. And have I got news for you, everywhere you go, not just here, there are kind, selfless people; those that feel lost; those that think they're all that; and jack asses." She turned her back on him her eyes narrowed to an extent where you could barely see them.  
  
I was trying my best not to laugh. It felt as though my ribs were cracking.  
  
James put a hand on her shoulder and spun her around. She slapped his hand off. "Bug off freak. Get what I'm saying or do I have to say it in thirteen other languages for you to understand?" She turned her head quickly and whipped his eyes. His eyes started to water and it looked like he was about to cry.  
  
The boy went back to the cheerleaders literally crying, tail between his legs. Bad example, whatever.  
  
The bell rang and we headed to class.  
  
~Liz's POV~ As I walked down the hall way everyone was starring at me. It happened at every school I've been to. But I still want to say to everybody 'Quit starrin and mind you own freakin business.'  
  
I first had pre-algebra with goggle boy. Then I had Science and so on. The school day ended with PE for me. Hold up, I'm jumping ahead.  
  
K. before PE, as I was walking down the hall James, or whatever, I mean I really don't give a dam what his name is, anyway he tried to make a move on me. He was blocking my path and at first I tried being polite.  
  
"Would you kindly get out of my way," I kind of hissed my words, but what do you expect?  
  
"No can do."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
My temper was getting harder to handle and I just wanted to start yelling at him. It was soo tempting to punch him like a punching bag. Grr. my anger raged within me as I said those words.  
  
"Because I don't exactly feel like it."  
  
"That the worst excuse I've ever heard! Now get out of my way or else!" Now I was about to explode like a volcano. I held in my temper and now it has to come out and that stupid, pathetic boy bothers me.  
  
"Or else what?" Now he was teasing me. Has anyone ever taught him it's a bad idea to tease someone when they're in a bad mood?  
  
To make matters worse, on his account not mine, he grabbed me around the waist as I was about to go find another route. My immediate reaction was to step on his foot, kick his shin and elbow as hard as I could. He rolled on the floor in pain and I scoffed at his pettiness.  
  
"Why don't you go cry home to your mama," I snapped. I walked over him and headed toward the gym.  
  
K. Right now I'm in this crummy martial arts class. All the girls aren't really attending, they're just sitting on the pillars watching the instructor, well not really, more like gossiping.  
  
Me? I'm hanging out with Kouji. The teacher tried to get me not to do the lesson. He set out on an impossible mission.  
  
Well I got what I asked for. See the teacher taught James what he calls martial arts. So I opened my big mouth and ended up saying, "I could go up against any of these guys and win." We'll see in a second how badly I beat this guy up. Captain football is about to become the boy that got beat up by a girl.  
  
~Kouji's POV~ Right now Liz is out on the mats going against James. I have no comment on who's going to win. James bowed curiously while Liz jerked her head irritably not taking her narrow eyes off her opponent.  
  
James attacked first doing a kick in mid-air. Liz put out her fore arm and pushed him the other way. He fell on his ass.  
  
As Liz held him down the coach counted gradually and James flips Liz over on her stomach. She used her leg to kick his head and rolls away. She flips up off the ground ready once again.  
  
Well it keeps going on like that and in the end Liz wins. People everywhere are gossiping on what just happened.  
  
As Liz walks toward me James, the soar loser, yelled out, "What type of model are you? Beating people up."  
  
"Well I'm not prissy like all the others."  
  
"You dress all nice in pictures but-"  
  
"They're photos you idiot. Besides, haven't you ever noticed? I don't wear dresses like most models."  
  
"Most models-"  
  
"I'm not like most models. Most models would cry if they broke a fingernail or if they don't get what they want when they want it. They're soo prissy it's messed up. They're worse than you gossiping cheerleaders." She snapped her head back to make her point and the talking stopped at that moment. "So I'll say it again for the millionth time, I'm not like other models." Then she turned and strolled away from him filled with annoyance and rage. 


	3. To Hate Fame

Chapter 3: To Hate Fame ~Kouji's POV~ After school that afternoon I decided to take a amble downtown. Amazingly I had no homework so I had too much time on my hands.  
  
As I walked down a busy street I saw Liz slouching out of this modeling place muttering under her breath. Her arms were crossed and she wore a scrawl. I avoided her by walking quickly back the way I came. I wasn't trying to be mean by shunning her. See if a girl like her is in a bad mood it's best to keep away from her for a while until she cools down first.  
  
~Liz's POV~ I headed toward a beach. Slowly my anger turned into pain. My eyes started to burn but I refused to cry. I shut my eyes tightly as I leaned against a boulder that had been smoothened by the ocean's waves.  
  
Finally I broke down. Tears came out one by one, bit by bit. I hid my eyes in my arms silently crying. The burning stopped as I cried harder. Suddenly a warm arm wrapped around me holding me close.  
  
I quickly wiped the tears away. I looked to see who had placed my head on their shoulder. I glimpsed up and saw Kouji. I turned red form embarrassment. Oh crap, what am I going to tell him? A little voice in my head said 'tell him the truth.' I told that voice to shut up and get lost.  
  
The truth was too humiliating. Beside a guy I barely knew was trying to comfort me. What if I told him the truth and word got out. That would be worse than terrible.  
  
"Is something wrong?" he asked. I shook my head and remained silent. He gave me a you're lying look but he kept quiet.  
  
We stayed together for a while until the truth came to my tongue and spilled out.  
  
"Stupid modeling people always tried to have me be something I wasn't. Now they're trying t take over my life. Telling me 'you shouldn't play sports' and crap. I hate being famous. Heck I never wanted to be famous." He gave me a concerned look that changed into one of confusion.  
  
"Then why did you become a model?"  
  
"For a pathetic reason. In the third grade some girls wanted to get some revenge on me. I kind of accidentally splashed some mud on their brand new shoes. So they entered my into this beauty contest they all were in. They wanted to make me look like a fool in front of everyone.  
  
Well I was ticked and wanted to get some revenge. So I did go through the contest. In fact I got first place. Since then I've been a model.  
  
So I didn't become a model on purpose. It was a total accident. Now I'm famous and I don't want to be." He sat there looking at me as though he expected to hear more. Finally he broke the silence with a single word of "Oh."  
  
Still we sat there, watching the sun set onto the blue ocean.  
  
"So why do you hate being a model and being famous?"  
  
"Let's see. It's a waste of time, you go on TV and have to tell a bunch of lies about how great it is being a famous model, you're expected to be a nice little girl, and you have people going 'you shouldn't play sports' and 'Wear this, you'll look lovely in it' and the camera man going 'Lovely, beautiful, the camera loves her face it won't let me stop clicking."  
  
"That bad?"  
  
"Worse"  
  
~Kouji's POV~ The sun was finally gone reveling thousands of tiny, bright, white stars followed by a crescent moon. I felt her snuggle up closer to me.  
  
"I'll walk you home," I mumbled as it was getting to a point of freezing. We shared my coat and walked into the darkness, away from all our pain, trouble, and anger into a life of freedom and happiness. 


	4. Four Fiery Dragons

Chapter 4: Four Fiery Dragons I dropped Liz off at her house but before she rang the doorbell she thanked my and kissed me on the cheek. She opened the door and left with one last look back at me. The door closed softly behind her.  
  
I walked back home literally drifting down the street. Underneath the starlight a magical feeling surface form my heart. My d_terminal started beeping and the noise dragged me out of that unexplainable feeling.  
  
I took it out of my pocket and pushed a button. Lady Ofanimon's voice broke the silence. "Kouji Minamoto, you are once again needed in the digital world. A band of evil dragons are on a rampage. They are located at the forest terminal."  
  
I groaned. I dragged myself the rest of the way home. Dragons. Oh well at least it would be like old times. Fighting and searching for food. I ate the cold meatloaf my parents left took a long hot shower and went straight to sleep. I hope the others got the message. Then I drifted into a dreamless sleep.  
  
The next morning was Saturday, i.e. no school. I met the others at the train station and we road the Trailmon express to the forest terminal. The once lush trees were turned into cinder.  
  
As we road further down, there were clashing noises, roaring, and yelling. The noise became louder and louder as we went deeper and deeper into the forest. Finally we stopped. We saw shabby trees and two digimon fighting.  
  
"I think we found what we were looking for," Takuya commented.  
  
Suddenly the fire breathing dragon turned its head looking straight at us. "New comers!" it roared in glee. A fireball hurdled at us.  
  
The other dragon stepped in front of us and released a gold light from its mouth deposing the fire ball.  
  
Takuya and I unified spirit evolved. We ran to the aid of the dragon that protected us. We attacked over and over again but not a scratch appeared on the dragon's hide. The dragon started charging at our allied dragon along with another dragon that had come charging through the forest.  
  
At the last second the dragon in the middle flew up into the air. The other two collided and mysteriously were defeated.  
  
"How come they were demolished?" Zoeie asked. The last dragon di- digiviloded back into her human form, Liz.  
  
"You can turn into a dragon?" Takuya exclaimed.  
  
"Err.yeah. And they were destroyed because an equal amount of fire and water was put in. When fire touches water, the water becomes steam and fire gets put out. Get it?" Liz answered.  
  
"Oh"  
  
Liz released the data and the forest was once again flourishing and green. The digimon in the area thanked us but had to tell us we had two more dragons to deal with. No one knew their exact location so we left with ease.  
  
The next day Liz dragged me to the amusement park. Takuya and the others came along. We went on roller coasters, the Farris wheel, and we played some dart games. Liz popped every balloon so she had to drag along a huge, blue teddy bear. The others left before us, who really knows why, so the two of us were left alone.  
  
After a few silent moments I asked her to go to the school prom with me. She said yes and I walked her home.  
  
The prom wasn't like any other prom. Like every other prom there was the king and queen thing. When the people in charge finished tallying up the vote Liz and I won. I could tell Liz was dead suspicious and so was I. The two most hated people in the school were chosen.  
  
As we walked up the stage Liz saw the prank immediately. There was a bucket of cider ready to pour down on us. She pointed this out to me and we dragged the captain cheerleader us with us.  
  
We placed her between us. As the bucket fell Liz and I ran off the stage and Liz got drenched. She was found later yelling at her fellow cheerleaders. Liz and I just laughed at them.  
  
The next day we got a call from Lady Ofanimon telling us the two other dragons were rampaging in the desert. Weird, who would rampage in a desert? There's nothing there to really obliterate. 


	5. To Defy Death

Chapter 5: To Defy Death ~Takuya's POV~ So we headed out once more into the digital world this time toward the desert.  
  
We first ran into the thunder dragon. And after we evaluated to our unified spirit form, the dragon kind of ran away.  
  
"Okay," I said really confused.  
  
"Err.what just happened?" Kouji asked.  
  
Next thing we knew the dragon came back with his friend, the wind dragon.  
  
To make matters worse they combined into one powerful dragon. With a single dragon we couldn't make a dent. Now what can we do against two in one?  
  
So we attacked but nothing happened except we made it mad at us. To get its revenge, it grabbed our friends. Liz attacked its arm with a sword that kept getting bigger and bigger and the dragon let go. It aimed an attack at me and Kouji. We stood frozen to the spot. Just as it was about to hit us Liz covered us up. Once the attack ended Liz fell back into her human form passed out.  
  
Her dragon data suddenly entered into Kouji and my d_terminal. We tried out the new power and just as we were digivolving we combined into one. We shared the same mind, body, everything. It was weird to be honest.  
  
As we were about to demolish the dragon it used a double attack on us. Liz once again conscious moved swiftly in front of us. She took the full blast. Miraculously, she wasn't wiped out. She just laid on the ground her eyes wide open, motionless. It was like she was paralyzed.  
  
"Let's hurry up and finish them off!" Kouji roared.  
  
"Say it any louder! I mean I'm right next to you!" I exclaimed. With the new spirit's power we demolished the dragon.  
  
Once we finished turning back into our human form Kouji gathered Liz in his arms. She coughed lightly.  
  
~Kouji's POV~ "In a weak voice she said, "I'm about to leave this world. But I will remain here as a spirit to protect this world. I will shield it from the evil forces that once roamed here. I will depend on you to get rid of the new evil. And every time you step onto the battle field I will be there right next to you."  
  
She suddenly glowed in a variety of lights and little by little, beginning at her arms she turned into little particles of data. I kissed her on the lips and held her tightly within my grasps. And as the kiss ended she was gone.  
  
We went back into the real world on Trailmon. The ride was quite so I had the chance to get my thoughts clear. The others respected the fact I needed to be alone. So they talked quietly.  
  
We walked out of the train station and I barely noticed. Someone that I loved died today. She was there for me since the beginning. Sure I only knew her for a short time, but to me it was like I grew up knowing her.  
  
As we walked to the hospital everyone was quiet. And when I saw her motionless body the pressure between my eyes built. It looked like she was asleep but I knew that she would never wake up no matter how much I wanted her to.  
  
When I got home I locked myself in my room and plopped down on my bed. Tears stung my eyes and they dropped softly onto the comforter one by one.  
  
"Oh Kouji." I didn't look up. Who ever the person was I didn't want them to see me cry. "You really shouldn't shed tears over me." That voice was soo familiar yet soo foreign. I looked up.  
  
Liz was standing there, slightly transparent in an ancient Japanese kimono with bows and arrows, and a sword. She sat lightly on my bed and her soft hands wiped my wet tears away.  
  
"How come you're here? Why didn't you accent into heaven?"  
  
"Because I want to be with you from now to the end. And I wanted to give you something." Her hands glowed and three silver bubbled appeared. "These are my other three spirits, mystic, phoenix, and warrior. I want you to have them." They entered into my d_terminal.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"This way you will always remember I'm with you in battle."  
  
We talked the night away. I'm not going to tell you the rest of our conversation, it was personal. She was my only comfort and my angel.  
  
And still in the middle of the night I hear her voice reminding me that her love would never leave me. I still remember her telling me she would rather drift by my side forever as a spirit than rise into the heavens without me. And as I stay awake in the night I feel her presence and know that I am not alone.  
  
People say lives are forever, and sometimes I wonder as I stare into a starry sky, I wonder if her life ended too soon. I'll always remember the day I met her. And her memory will always reside within my heart. 


End file.
